Entre el Placer y el Dolor
by Mya Fanfiction
Summary: Bulma la había estado pasando mal las últimas semanas. Vegeta había tenido una noche particularmente difícil. Ambos consiguieron consuelo en el otro, ignorantes del efecto dominó de sus acciones… One Shot. Línea de Tiempo de Mirai no Trunks. Traducción de "Between Pleasure and Pain", de Niteryde.


**Entre el Placer y el Dolor**

Por: Niteryde

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**Nota de Niteryde: **¿Podría considerarse esta una precuela de «Perfectamente Agridulce»? Claro, ¿por qué no? No es que necesiten leer aquella para entenderla. A mí esta línea de tiempo alternativa me resulta sencillamente intrigante, pero me intimidaría un poco escribir una historia larga de ésta, sería muy diferente a «Serás mi Causa de Muerte». Así que un one shot estará bien.

Nada me pertenece, y espero que la disfruten.

**Nota de Mya:** «_Serás mi Causa de Muerte»_, «_Cambio de Actitud»_ y «_Vivir otra vez»_ son la trilogía de fics que cubren la historia de amor entre Bulma y Vegeta, las cuales espero poder comenzar a traducir a mediados de año.

* * *

La única razón por la que le preocupaba quedarse en la Tierra era para hacerse lo suficientemente poderoso para vencer a su archirrival. Pero todavía había una gran diferencia de poder entre ellos. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía esperar vencer a un super saiyajin si él mismo no lo era?

Vegeta finalmente encontró la armadura donde la había dejado, en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la Corporación Cápsula. La habitación había sido suya por una pequeña temporada, pero se había mudado al cuartito construido bajo el piso de la cámara de gravedad recientemente. La recogió y se la puso, su rostro adquirió una expresión absorta, mientras pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de meterse.

Hacía varios días se le había ocurrido que lo que había impulsado a Gokú a alcanzar el nivel de super saiyajin había sido llegar a su límite absoluto en la batalla contra Freezer en Namek. Vegeta había estado entrenando sin parar desde que desearon que volviera a la vida. Pero no importaba cuánto lo intentara, simplemente no había nivel de gravedad que pudiese emular una verdadera batalla contra un fiero oponente.

Por esa razón iba a retar a su rival a un combate de entrenamiento. Bueno – le iba a _decir_ a Kakarotto que iba a ser para entrenar. La verdad, no obstante, era que iba a obligar al saiyajin más joven para que le diera la pelea que necesitaba para finalmente poder convertirse en Super Saiyajin. Consideraba que Kakarotto era un idiota de clase alta, pero no había duda de que era un guerrero de verdad. Él no iba a querer perder contra el príncipe en una práctica, no importaba lo «amistosa» que ésta fuera. Si él seguía presionando, podía usar fácilmente al otro saiyajin para incrementar su poder y esfuerzo hasta que le diera la batalla de su vida.

Vegeta estaba contando con eso. Iba a alcanzar la transformación legendaria de esa manera, e iba a hacerlo _esa_ _noche. _Y una vez que los dos estuviesen igualados en poder, entonces la _verdadera _batalla comenzaría.

Respiró profundamente mientras terminaba de vestirse. Sí, esa era su oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un tiro: alcanzaría el nivel de super saiyajin, y luego recuperaría el honor de la familia real al derrotar al de clase baja de una vez por todas. Asintió para sí mismo, y después se dio la vuelta y salió.

Mientras tanto, Bulma estaba sentada en la sala de estar con un codo apoyado al brazo del sofá mientras pasaba las páginas de una revista. Ni siquiera la estaba leyendo, estaba distraída porque desviaba la atención constantemente a su teléfono celular. Cada pocos minutos, tomaba el teléfono y lo abría sólo para asegurarse de que no había recibido un mensaje de texto de Yamcha por si estaba apagado el tono de alerta. Cada vez que veía, no había mensaje, y soltaba un largo suspiro.

Miró sobre el hombro cuando oyó a alguien bajar por las escaleras. Vegeta estaba vestido para la batalla, y su cara se arrugó un poco en confusión. Ella no lo veía con la armadura puesta desde hacía bastante. Pensándolo bien, tampoco era que lo veía regularmente. Tenían sus interacciones pero la mayoría de estas consistían en peticiones de equipo para entrenamiento, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, ella se mantenía al margen y él también.

—Hey, Vegeta, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Bulma llena de curiosidad, preguntándose si él iba a subirse a la nave espacial para dejar la Tierra como lo había hecho antes. No que ella lo quisiera. Era en cierto modo agradable tenerlo en casa, y saber que nunca estaría en riesgo porque tenía al príncipe de los Saiyajin bajo su techo.

Vegeta pasó por un lado sin siquiera reconocer su presencia. Bulma puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza. Era evidente que estaba de mal humor, y ella tampoco lo estaba esa noche. Suspiró y volvió a fijar los ojos en la revista, ignorante de que Vegeta le había echado un vistazo tan pronto como ella volteó. sus ojos examinaron la camiseta extra grande que la había visto vestir en las noches cuando estaba por irse a la cama. Puso mala cara; eran casi las seis de la tarde. Estaba más que claro que ella no se había preocupado por cambiarse la ropa en el día.

Cuando la vio desviar la mirada al teléfono celular, el príncipe desvió la suya y se marchó. No sabía nada sobre los rituales de cortejo humanos, pero había aprendido lo suficiente sobre ellos por simple observación. La rutina de Bulma y Yamcha era dolorosamente predecible: él la cagaba, ella se cabreaba, rompía con él, él se disculpaba hasta que el rostro se le tornaba azul, ella lo dejaba humillarse por un rato, y luego lo volvía a aceptar. Era lo más estúpido que había visto en su vida, especialmente porque el debilucho siempre cometía el mismo error, una y otra vez. Lo sabía, porque siempre podía oír a Bulma vociferarlo por teléfono como si él estuviese dentro del recinto.

Pero ese no era su problema. Si ella quería perder tiempo valioso de su vida con ese idiota, entonces que así fuera. Él tenía asuntos más importantes de qué preocuparse. Tenía un destino que necesitaba cumplir, y un orgullo y honor qué recuperar. Hizo una parada rápida en la cocina para tomarse casi un litro de agua, y luego salió. Su ki azul se avivó, y luego dejó el edificio principal.

Vegeta también abandonó rápidamente los pensamientos de Bulma. Confiaba que no hubiese salido para matar a alguien, o alguna locura como esa. Así que a donde sea que fuere esta noche, le parecía bien. Tampoco era de su incumbencia a fin de cuentas.

Después de todo, ella tenía mayores preocupaciones. Como por ejemplo qué iba a hacer con su relación inestable con Yamcha. Estaba cansada de lidiar con ella. ¿De _verdad _era tan difícil no mirar a otras mujeres como si estuviese a segundos de devorarlas? ¿Era tan doloroso para él no babear a cualquier mujer bonita, como si aún fuese un adolescente? ¿Era tan imposible que la mirara solamente _a ella _y no lo que estaba detrás?

Bulma, bebiendo una cerveza más tarde esa noche mientras veía una antigua comedia en la TV, abría y cerraba distraídamente su teléfono con su mano libre. Habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que habló con Yamcha, pero ella NO iba a llamarlo. De hecho, le iba a dar una semana más para que la buscara, o iba a darlo por terminado – esta vez en serio. Y nada salvo una prueba de hospitalización prolongada por las últimas semanas la haría cambiar de parecer.

La hermosa heredera estaba revisando en busca de otro mensaje de texto inexistente, cuando escuchó una explosión violenta afuera.

Salió corriendo segundos después, descalza y todo. Jadeó al ver la cámara de gravedad en el patio destruida y en llamas, una columna de humo se formaba.

—¡Vegeta! —gritó ella en alarma, corriendo. Oteó el área desesperadamente para cuantificar el daño, buscando señales del príncipe, cuando oyó un gruñido detrás de ella.

—Entra a la casa, mujer.

Bulma se dio la vuelta al oír la voz, sólo para ver a Vegeta sentado contra la pared exterior del recinto. Estaba justo al lado de la puerta por la que había salido, pero no lo había visto. Suspiró en alivio al verlo, antes de poner ambas manos en jarras y gritarle:

—¿Destruiste la Cámara de Gravedad a propósito? ¿Qué carajo te pasa? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo va a tomar reconstruirla? ¿Crees que no tengo más nada qué hacer, Vegeta?

El príncipe, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, desvió la mirada despacio mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. La había destruido porque estaba molesto, y al verla se incrementó su rabia. —No te estoy pidiendo que la reconstruyas.

La ira de Bulma se desvaneció cuando oyó lo derrotada que se oía su voz. Ella se acercó lentamente a él, y sus ojos azules de llenaron de preocupación cuando pudo verlo mejor. Se veía seriamente lastimado. Tenía sangre en el rostro, y su uniforme estaba hecho jirones y ensangrentado.

—Ay, hombre. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bulma con preocupación, arrodillándose a su lado. Vegeta permaneció en silencio hasta que ella estiró las manos para tocar su rostro, pero él se estremeció tan pronto como la mujer lo rozó.

—Estoy bien —gruñó, rompiendo el contacto de un manotazo.

Era mentira. Podía sentir que tenía algunos huesos rotos y el sabor a sangre en la garganta. Pero no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a las heridas. El dolor físico era una capa más del entramado que era su vida.

El fracaso, sin embargo, no lo era. El fracaso era algo que había conocido cuando llegó a la Tierra. El fracaso era algo que se topaba con él cada instante al tratarse del otro saiyajin puro existente. El fracaso estaba comiéndoselo vivo en ese momento, apenas podía pensar.

Su plan no había funcionado. En vez de lograr transformarse, todo lo que recibió tras sus esfuerzos fue otra paliza del hombre que respetaba, odiaba y envidiaba a la vez. Y luego, para agregarle sal a la herida, Gokú había visto que estaba algo más que magullado, y se había negado a seguir peleando con él.

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de seguirle el ritmo al guerrero de clase baja. había sido completamente superado, aun con todo el entrenamiento incesante. Era absolutamente bochornoso, y todo lo que quería en ese momento era que lo dejaran en paz.

Lamentablemente, la mujer a su lado era más terca de lo que creía y continuaba agobiándolo. Apenas le prestó atención mientras ella examinaba las rasgaduras de su uniforme.

—Oh, Vegeta. —Bulma dio un suspiro, le dio la vuelta a una de sus manos enguantadas y pudo ver quemadas en la palma—. Vamos, te limpiaré esas heridas y luego podrás descansar.

Él arrugó la frente y apartó la mano, se tornó para verla directo a los ojos. —Dije que estaba bien —bramó esta vez más enérgicamente—. Estas heridas son superficiales y sanarán pronto por sí solas.

—Bueno, ya que has destrozado la cámara de gravedad, tendrás que dormir en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, y no permitiré que manches de sangre las sábanas —espetó Bulma.

—Entonces dormiré aquí afuera —replicó Vegeta.

—No, _no _lo harás, Vegeta, ¡así que deja de ser tan necio!

El ojo del príncipe se contrajo, pero tampoco se movió mientras la observaba. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella en su vida, estaba cautivado por la profundidad de sus ojos. El color en particular era hipnotizante. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien con esa tonalidad.

—¡Ahora déjame ayudarte! —insistió Bulma, echándole otro vistazo a su mano y examinándola gentilmente—. Mientras más rápido lo hagas, más rápido te dejaré en paz.

—¿Qué coño te importa de todas maneras? —rugió Vegeta con más rencor del planeado mientras se soltaba bruscamente. Bulma parpadeó repetidas veces en sorpresa, antes de mostrarse casi dolida por sus palabras. El príncipe frunció y desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Estás herido, claro que me importa —le dijo Bulma, tocando con suavidad el brazo masculino. Sus músculos se tensaron involuntariamente, y su frunce se hizo más visible.

—Deja de tocarme, mujer. —Su voz se oía baja y derrotada otra vez. Había gastado lo último que le quedaba en la pelea de más temprano, y ahora se sentía cansado.

—Sólo ven conmigo —dijo ella suavemente, tironeando un poco su brazo. Él cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. La mujer le estaba ganando debido al cansancio. Bulma, percatándose de ello, añadió—: Te prometo que lo haré rápido. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien.

Vegeta siguió viéndola un rato más, estudiando la preocupación por él en sus ojos. Finalmente, asintió y se puso de pie. Hubo un ligero tambaleo, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Él siguió el camino hacia adentro despacio, ya sabía dónde estaba la enfermería.

—Quítate esto —le dijo ella, dándole un golpecito a la armadura cuando él se sentó en la camilla.

Vegeta obedeció en silencio lo que ella dijo, quería que terminara rápido. Se estremeció un poco cuando se sacó la armadura, los músculos le temblaron involuntariamente. Dejó que la protección cayera en el suelo y volvió a inspeccionar a Bulma. Sólo podía ver su espalda, pero ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Mujer, deja de ser tan patética —espetó él, incapaz de guardarse el comentario esta vez.

Bulma se dio la vuelta para encararlo, con los ojos bien abiertos indicando shock. Sus manos estaban sosteniendo el teléfono que apenas había logrado guardar en el bolsillo de sus shorts antes de correr afuera.

—¿Qué?

Vegeta se le quedó mirando severamente. —Ya me oíste. Quizá has revisado ese dispositivo electrónico al menos cien veces el dio de hoy, y eso es patético.

Bulma le dirigió una mirada asesina. —No es tu problema, Vegeta.

—Y mi salud tampoco es el tuyo, y no me estoy quejando, ¿o sí?

Bulma dio un corto resoplido, pero apagó el celular por primera vez en días. Volvió a metérselo en el bolsillo y regresó con el saiyajin, lo ayudó a quitarse los guantes delicadamente y luego lo que quedaba de la parte superior de su uniforme. Observó sus manos cuidadosamente antes de examinar la parte baja de su cuerpo. Aparte de una rasgadura a la altura de la rodilla, parecía estar bien.

—Se llama teléfono celular, por cierto —le dijo, arrodillándose para examinarla.

—Como si me importara —espetó.

—Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que si vas a vivir en la Tierra, deberías conocer los nombres de objetos como este, Vegeta.

Bulma no recibió respuesta, pero él no tenía ninguna para dar. Cuando ella subió la mirada, vio que Vegeta estaba inclinado hacia adelante y tenia un codo apoyado a la otra rodilla, la mano en el rostro cubría sus ojos, como si estuviese avergonzado. Bulma frunció un poco, y con vacilación lo tocó en el hombro, cerca del cuello. Era la primera vez que tocaba su piel desnuda, y casi la toma por sorpresa su temperatura corporal. Se ponía inhumanamente caliente mientras su cuerpo se esforzaba en sanar sus heridas.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella finalmente.

El príncipe no reaccionó a su contacto o palabras. Bulma suspiró, y por los próximos diez minutos, se dedicó metódicamente a limpiarle la sangre y vendarlo donde era necesario. Vegeta, salvo por una tos severa ocasional, guardó silencio.

No fue hasta que ella estaba vendando una desagradable cortada en su bíceps que él finalmente habló.

—No sé qué más tengo que hacer.

Bulma lo ojeó de perfil, pero él todavía tenía la mano cubriendo sus ojos. Luego volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Para convertirme en un super Saiyajin y así poder derrotarlo.

—Oh —dijo Bulma, finalmente dándose cuenta de dónde provenían sus heridas. Luego alisó el adhesivo que había puesto en su brazo—. Bueno, quizá te estás esforzando demasiado. —Vegeta bajó la mano y le arqueó una ceja, y entonces ella continuó—: Tú sabes, como cuando quieres que algo pase con demasiada ansiedad. Precisamente por eso no pasa. A lo que me refiero es a que estás entrenando demasiado, pero no hay una verdadera razón, Gokú no se irá de aquí, puedes permitirte una semana de descanso de vez en cuando, Vegeta.

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco y luego desvió la mirada. —Eres una humana. No sabes nada.

—Mmm, de hecho, sé _mucho__. _Soy la persona más inteligente del planeta, amigo, quizá segunda detrás de mi padre. Y no por mucho —le informó, levantando con suavidad su brazo para echarle un vistazo a sus costillas que estaban severamente amoratadas.

—Lo que _quise _decir es que tú no sabes nada sobre la batalla. Y en todo caso, toda esa inteligencia que tienes, ¿para qué sirve? —replicó Vegeta con desdén—. Mira la manera cómo tratas a ese debilucho. Bastante que te ha ayudado con eso tu conocimiento científico.

—Tienes razón, no sé nada sobre la batalla, pero _tú_ tampoco sabes nada sobre relaciones sentimentales —respondió Bulma, aplicándole cuidadosamente loción a un costado con la punta de sus dedos. Vegeta se estremeció cuando sintió el líquido frío. Retrocediendo un poco, gruñó por lo bajo, pero ella lo tranquilizó rápidamente—: Está bien, Vegeta. Esta es una loción sanadora que te ayudará con el dolor.

—Hn. —Vegeta Frunció el ceño, se relajo un poco—. ¿Quién carajo te dijo que me dolía? —preguntó, tragando con dificultad cuando ella comenzó a masajear la loción por sus costillas.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco. —Por supuesto que no te duele —dijo, con la voz destilando sarcasmo mientras continuaba lo que estaba haciendo—. Que Dios nos libre de que alguna vez lo admitas.

Vegeta gruñó, apenas oyendo su respuesta. La loción en realidad se sentía bien, una combinación extraña pero relajante de frío y calor. Pero esa sensación palidecía en comparación al masaje de sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda. Cerró los ojos para disfrutarla más de lo que debía. Bulma lo miró curiosa y no fue capaz de aguantar una sonrisa cuando vio su rostro completamente relajado. Tuvo que admitir que era extremadamente apuesto.

Bulma, dejando que sus manos acariciaran un poco más de lo necesario la piel caliente de Vegeta, se encogió ligeramente aun cuando él no podía ver.

—Y como debes saber. Me mandará un mensaje o llamará eventualmente. Siempre lo hace.

Vegeta resopló. —Mujer, puedo no entender las relaciones sentimentales, pero sí sé lo que es el orgullo y la autoestima —dijo, su voz se oyó más profunda de lo habitual—. Deberías aprender algo.

—¡Tengo mi autoestima muy alta, imbécil! —argumentó Bulma a la defensiva, dejando de masajearlo para después dar un paso atrás. El príncipe, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella lo hizo, bajó el brazo. Se quedó mirándola.

—Hn.

—¿Qué sugiere que haga, su majestad? Ya que está tan tendencioso esta noche —dijo Bulma, acercándose otra vez a él ahora con una toalla. Vegeta se encogió de hombros y fijó los ojos en el suelo. La verdad no sabía por qué sacaba el tema a colación. Como si le importara un carajo ella o la relación que tiene con ese idiota.

Él se estremeció cuando Bulma tocó su barbilla, alzó la mirada otra vez, sorprendido.

—Está bien —lo apaciguó, colocando una mano con suavidad en su mejilla mientras le limpiaba la sangre del rostro con una toalla con la otra. Ella examinaba con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados su piel, como si buscara la cortada que podría estar causando el sangramiento. Vegeta simplemente la estudiaba, observando sus ojos azules concentrados. Ella ladeó ligeramente su cabeza, él lo permitió, su mirada seguía clavada en la de ella.

—Eres inteligente y no te ves tan mal. Podrías encontrar a otro y dejar de perder el tiempo.

Los ojos de Bulma se encontraron con los de él en conmoción tras sus palabras. Parpadeó un par de veces, como si fuese incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de oír. Vegeta mantuvo el contacto visual, y fue en ese momento cuando ella captó lo cerca que estaba de él. Tragando saliva, bajó la mano con la toalla, la otra permaneció en su cara. Él, sin hacer nada para quitarla, la observaba con una intensidad que casi la hacía olvidar cómo hablar.

—¿…Tienes a alguien en mente? —inquirió Bulma finalmente, la pregunta sonó más ahogada de lo que quería.

—Estoy seguro de que puede ser el que quieras —respondió Vegeta, apenas capaz de reconocer su propia voz. Por primera vez en la noche, no se estaba cuestionando como un guerrero o el príncipe de su pueblo.

En ese momento, sólo era un hombre. Uno que quería a una mujer para perderse en ella, y quería que esa fuera ella. Quería que lo tocara como lo acababa de hacer. Quería hundirse en su tacto y cuerpo. La quería para que lo ayudara a olvidar la enorme vergüenza que agobiaba profundamente su mente y corazón.

El corazón de Bulma estaba palpitando incontrolado mientras veía directo a sus ojos oscuros e increíblemente profundos. Vegeta la estaba mirando de la manera que ella había estado anhelando serlo por Yamcha: Como si ella fuese todo lo que necesitara en ese momento. Casi no podía creerlo. había estado esperando a Yamcha, y allí estaba Vegeta…

Bulma tocó poco a poco su mejilla con los dedos, como si tratara de probarse que no se lo estaba imaginando. Vegeta se relajó visiblemente al contacto, parpadeó lentamente debido a ello.

La heredera sonrió, y alzó una ceja coqueta. —¿Así que no me veo tan mal, eh?

—Bueno, ¿no te ves mal estaría mejor? —preguntó con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

—Oh, el príncipe tiene sentido del humor —bromeó un poco Bulma mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

Vegeta gruñó y se quedó quieto. Él no pareció sentirse animado pero tampoco reacio cuando ella invadió su espacio personal. Cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando la olió mejor. Ya animada, Bulma se acercó más. Ahora que lo estaba viendo de verdad, como algo más que un príncipe extraterrestre bajo su techo, lo deseaba. Deseaba que aliviara la soledad que había estado ocultando valientemente las últimas semanas. Deseaba ver por sí misma qué tenía para ofrecer como hombre el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Vegeta sintió el aliento femenino cerca de sus labios cuando la tomó por la cintura. Ella tembló ligeramente cuando sintió sus manos ásperas y vendadas bajo la camiseta, explorando la suave piel encima de sus shorts mientras se pegaba a él. Él tenía las piernas abiertas y Bulma contuvo la respiración cuando sintió qué ya estaba rígido.

No hubo intercambio de palabras entre ellos; era obvio lo que él quería, y ella también quería lo que le ofrecía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado con Yamcha, otra señal de que su relación fallaba. Bulma pasó una mano por el pelo de Vegeta mientras él movía las suyas bajo la camiseta a la espalda, acercándola más. Se exploraron mutuamente, sólo por puro tacto, unos segundos, hasta que finalmente, él echó atrás la cabeza y la miró directo a los ojos. Las manos de Bulma estaban a cada lado de su rostro un segundo después mientras lo besaba.

Vegeta gruñó entre sus labios, antes de asumir el control. Exploró su boca a voluntad, deleitándose con su sabor mientras ella le rodeaba con los brazos el cuello. había soñado una vez con besar al poderoso príncipe, pero la realidad era mucho mejor. Él era dominante, como si la reclamara permanentemente, sintió un cosquilleo dentro de ella. El príncipe levantó la camiseta, y Bulma se separó para quitársela. Apenas lo había hecho cuando él había rasgado el sujetador y tirado hacia un lado.

De inmediato, la haló nuevamente hacia él, y su boca se aferró a uno de sus pechos para devorarlo. Bulma tomó un puñado de su pelo y gimió cuando Vegeta comenzó a tirar de uno de sus pezones con los dientes. Él la hacía acercarse a la línea entre el placer y el dolor, y ella no recordaba haberse sentido tan excitada en su vida. Respiraba con dificultad mientras rozaba con la pierna su hombría. Vegeta gruñó contra su piel, y las vibraciones y corriente de aire le dieron escalofríos.

Bulma dio un paso atrás cuando él se bajó de la camilla, justo antes de que la echara para atrás y pegara a la pared un segundo después. Vegeta le arrancó los shorts y ropa interior a la vez mientras ella lo halaba para volver a besarlo. Él nunca rompió el beso mientras se bajaba el pantalón. De un movimiento, la subió pegándola más a la pared, la obligó a envolverle la cintura con las piernas, y entró.

Ambos gimieron cuando las uñas de Bulma se enterraron en sus hombros, la otra mano se aferró a su cabello con fuerza. El ritmo de Vegeta era incesante, sólo sonidos incoherentes de placer salían de sus labios. Él rompió el beso y la observó, olvidando todo lo demás mientras se deleitaba con su rostro ruborizado y sus rulos azules, sudorosos y sueltos. Siempre había encontrado a esa humana atractiva, pero nunca antes había lucido tan despampanante como ahora.

Bulma se abrazó a él con fuerza, la fricción causada por algunas de sus vendas sólo intensificaba la experiencia mientras perdían por completo la noción del tiempo, su mundo sólo consistía de calor y gemidos. Finalmente, ella sintió que llegaba al punto culminante, y se aferró a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello mientras gritaba su nombre.

Cuando su mundo finalmente regresó a la normalidad, se encontró atrapada entre la pared y el príncipe. Él la había bajado para dejarla de pie, y estaba apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Todavía estaban sin aliento cuando lo abrazó por la cintura, para acercarlo más a ella. Él no se rehusó, para su gran sorpresa. Ella se humedeció los labios, aún incapaz de creer que acababa de experimentar todo eso con Vegeta.

Pero ahí estaba, en sus brazos. Su propio príncipe.

Por primera vez en semanas, estaba feliz.

Y así fue hasta que oyó la respiración agitada de Vegeta. Se maldijo mentalmente; ¿cómo pudo habérsele olvidado? Ella le sujetó el rostro e intentó levantarlo para verlo mejor.

—¿Estás bien? Jo, ¿no podías esperar a sentirte mejor para tirarte encima de mí?

Él resopló, antes de morderla rápidamente, haciéndola estremecerse. —Maldita seas, mujer —gruñó—. ¿Te pareció que no estuve bien?

Bulma soltó una risilla. —Supongo que sí.

—Y no me _tiré encima_ de ti —aclaró con un frunce, finalmente alejándose de ella.

Él la vio de reojo mientras se subía los pantalones. Cuando ella le sonrió, su frunce se hizo más profundo y desvió la mirada. Él parecía completamente indiferente al mundo, pero por dentro se sentía mejor. Con el pecho más ligero. Con el corazón más tranquilo.

—Está bien, aunque deberías descansar un poco —le dijo Bulma, doblándose despacio para recoger su camiseta descartada que afortunadamente le llegaba a las rodillas. Se la puso mientras él la observaba sutilmente por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Cómo? He perdido mis aposentos —susurró Vegeta, maldiciendo su impulsividad más temprano.

Bulma se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

—Oh, tienes razón. Explotaste la cámara de gravedad. Así se hace, Vegeta —bromeó.

—Hn.

—Bueno… Supongo que _podrías _quedarte conmigo —dijo Bulma despreocupadamente, aun cuando su deseo era comenzar a ligar otra vez mientras Vegeta arqueaba una ceja ante su invitación. Ella se encogió de hombros y le sonrió ligeramente—. Es sólo una idea. También hay cuartos de huéspedes.

Vegeta desvió la mirada. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía respecto a eso, pero podía sentir que poco a poco perdía las fuerzas. Había gastado toda la energía que le quedaba con ella, y ahora necesitaba dormir, o iba a colapsar ahí donde estaba, tarde o temprano. Contempló brevemente tirarse al sofá, pero quería algo de privacidad.

—Lo que esté más cerca —cedió finalmente, llevándose una mano al rostro para frotarse los ojos.

—Eso sería mi cuarto.

Vegeta mantuvo apartada la mirada. Sus ojos se enfocaron brevemente en el reloj en la pared. Habían estado en ese cuarto por más de una hora. Saber cuánto tiempo había pasado con ella le trajo un agotamiento arrollador. Apenas pudo asentir en aceptación.

—Sólo por esta noche —refunfuñó.

—Está bien —respondió Bulma, dándose la vuelta—. Sígueme entonces —dijo, intentando no sonar tan emocionada como se sentía. Había estado muriendo por contacto masculino, y esta noche con Vegeta había sido justo lo que le había ordenado el doctor. No quería que terminara todavía.

Él la siguió en silencio, aun cuando caminar resultó ser más desafiante de lo que pensaba. No se quejó, no quería que ella lo agobiara más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Apenas Bulma señaló la cama, Vegeta caminó hacia ella y colapsó. Cayó rendido inmediatamente.

Bulma se dio una ducha rápida antes de finalmente unirse a él. Lo arropó con las mantas y se acostó a su lado. Cuando vio que Vegeta estaba completamente dormido, se pegó a él para disfrutar de su cercanía. Él estaba de lado, y ella hizo lo mismo para tenerlo de frente.

Examinó sus rasgos faciales con renovada intriga, tocando su cara con la punta de los dedos. Se obligó a mitigar la curiosidad que estaba brotando dentro de ella por ese hombre. Acababan de compartir la máxima intimidad, y sin embargo, no podía nombrar cinco aspectos sobre él. Vegeta era reservado, y repentinamente entendió lo solo que debió haberse sentido también…

Bulma suspiró mientras soltaba su mano, y cerró los ojos para dormir. Ellos nunca tendrían una relación, de eso estaba segura. No porque ella estuviese muy negada a la idea, sino porque estaba bastante segura de que Vegeta se marcharía tan pronto como llegara el amanecer.

Pero quizá podría conocerlo un poco mejor. Acercarse más, hablarle más, y luego ver si algo pasaba. Valía la pena intentarlo, decidió cuando el sueño comenzó a pegarle.

Y con esa decisión, en algún lugar en el entramado del tiempo y el espacio, una dimensión alternativa fue salvada.


End file.
